The long-term goal of the project is to study the mechanisms of disease and recovery during experimental primary herpes simplex keratoconjunctivitis in rabbits. Correlations are searched for between the course of disease and the kinetics of major parameters of the infectious process. The current year's experiments were concerned with changing the immune status of infected rabbits by using immunosuppressants or passively administered antibody to see whether this would modify the course of disease. The goals for the current year were: 1. Analysis for effects of Cyclophosphamide treatment of rabbits infected with a non-encephalitogenic strain of HSV. 2. Experiments with Oxisuran, a drug which selectively inhibits the cell-mediated immune response and which has never before been tested in viral infections. 3. To study the effect of passively administered antibody (single injection of human gamma globulin) in rabbits with a primary HSV eye infection. 4. Attempts to induce interferon in the lacrimal apparatus of uninfected rabbits.